Have Faith
by BlackTalon
Summary: Set after X2. A one shot (KurtOroro). Will Kurt accept the truth when he hears it? R&R. I suck a summaries.


One shot short story: **Have Faith** (Kurt/Ororo)

Note: Oh and, Liebe means love

Kurt sat in one of the institutes many trees, in a position that would have been very painful for someone without his flexibility. The sky groaned and the heavens cried, in a storm as he sat unfazed clutching his rosary. His golden eyes closed, as he mumbled a prayer under his breath.

It had been three months now that he had been living at Xavier's school for the gifted, and he was slightly surprised himself at how well he had settled in. offcourse many of the children had stared at first, and shunned away from him on the rare occasion in which he strolled the halls, but now they all seemed to accept him much more enthusiastically. Kurt was now pulled up frequently when he walked the halls and asked questions about religion, Germany, his language, his life at the circus, and on one surprising occasion his tail, which apparently held much fascination for the child.

A small smile came to Kurt's lips as he remembered the way the child's eyes followed the tails every move. Yes, he was now very content about his place of residence, and did not consider leaving, now that many of the children sort him out as a sort of councillor, knowing that he would never tell anyone of their inmost thoughts and feelings. There was also another reason that Kurt would not leave the institute, but he frequently pushed that fact aside, telling himself it would never in a million years work out. His body shuddered all over now as he sat in the tree, not from the rain, but because a vision of his object of affection suddenly flashed before his eyes. Sleek mocha skin, snowy white hair, and sparking blue eyes (AN: comic book eyes, not movie eyes). He knew very well what he desired, and what his body yearned for, but he knew it was impossible for many reasons. His demon like appearance for one thing would repulse any female, and his faith forbid all of his vivid scenarios unless he was married to that person.

Kurt let out a disappointed sigh, he was never going to be married, and his likelihood of ever having children were next to none, but he could always dream, his religion did not forbid that, only what it could lead to.

And even though he knew and excepted the fact that Ororo could never reciprocate his feelings, he had been hearing the children talking lately. Apparently, Ororo had been pushing for Xavier to offer him a fulltime position as a school councillor, and also according to the gossip he overheard, Ororo spoke quite fondly of him, apparently too fondly for the children had managed to believe that Ororo had a crush on him. He dismissed the claims knowing it was just children's overactive imaginations, and besides Ororo was still in morning for Jean to have developed an affection so quickly.

Kurt's train of thought was broken as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of one of the balcony doors opening. His head turned shapely at the sound to investigate. His heart stoped as Ororo stepped out onto the small platform and into the rain. Like Kurt, she was not bothered as the water seeped in through her clothes. Kurt watched as she turned her head skywards, smiling happily up at the pouring night's sky. She opened her arms suddenly as if in welcome to the natural wounder, and spun around happily. Kurt watched as the skirt she was wearing flared out even with the rain, and he couldn't help but notice that she was barefoot. Kurt could not help but smile at the sight. He doubted that many people saw this side of the teacher.

Ororo slowly lowered her arms, and looked out upon the soaked school grounds, Kurt watched as her face held a very satisfied smile. He was about to smile himself, but stoped as blue eyes suddenly locked onto his gold ones. For a moment all time froze for Kurt and he was temporarily too stunned to teleport away. Ororo's face was blank for a while, until Kurt saw a flush of pink enter her cheeks. A shy smile came to her lips as she quickly downcast her eyes, she nodded slightly in his direction, in a tentative greeting. Kurt though this was all very cute, and waved his hand slightly in greeting. Finding a hold on himself once more, he teleported away before another exchange could pass between the two.

XXX

Ororo padded softly down the hall, lost in though of what had occurred last night. Of course, she had no idea that Kurt was watching her very embarrassing display of childish glee at the new rain. But for some strange reason she was glad that he saw her like that, perhaps it was because he saw something that very few people had, perhaps it was because she had been wearing a white T-shirt and the wicked thought of her flaunting her assets for the incredibly shy German excited her dramatically, and perhaps it was because now she had an excuse to visit him. Oh, hell she was kidding herself and she knew it, she was glad that her saw her in her natural habitat.

Ororo came to an abrupt halt at her desired destination, and took a deep breath staring at the door in front of her. She quickly made up her mind before knocking, that she would not be shy, she would not let him teleport away, and that she would not leave the room with out making at least one pass at the timid man. With that set in her mind, she raised her hand, and knocked on the door.

"Come in", a voice behind the door replied.

Not hesitating Ororo opened the door, and quickly stepped through shutting it behind her. Ororo admedially did a double take as she looked around the room. This was the first time she had seen Kurt's room. There were candles everywhere, and it appeared that many of them had been used, the room was very dark, and Ororo assumed that at night it would be pitch black. The symbol of the cross could be seen placed strategically around the room and she could see several copies of the bible around the room. A poster of the Incredible Nightcrawler hung just above his four-poster bed, and finally the most amazing thing in the room stood near the window, looking back at her in slight wounder.

"Storm, may I help you?", he asked, voice slightly wavering.

Oh, Storm could think of many ways she would like for him to help her, but pushed those thoughts aside, scolding herself for not being able to keep her mind or hormones in check.

"Please, call me Ororo", she said, avoiding his question totally.

"Ororo", Kurt spoke her name softly, as if he was trying it, to see how it sounded on his tongue.

Ororo suppressed a shudder at hearing her name pronounced in such an exotic tone. A silence fell between them in which they mealy stared at each other from across the room. Kurt was the one that broke the gaze, down casting his head slightly, but still peering at her through his lashes.

"Umm, I came to explain what I was doing last night. I hope you don't think me silly", Ororo said, adverting her own eyes to a gold cross that sat on a mantle. She cleverly made her way across to it, knowing that it would bring her closer to him without startling him.

"Nein, it was not silly, it was quite…beautiful", he looked up briefly to lock eyes with her. Ororo felt butterflies in her stomach for a second, was he flirting?

"I should apologise for intruding upon your….ritual"

Ororo laughed outright, causing Kurt to Jump slightly. "Ritual", she repeated smiling. "What I did last night was far from a ritual. It was just me wallowing in nature's glory". Ororo's smile faded slightly, "You didn't think that what I did was religious or something?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "Nein, but I just remembered hearing something zat one of the students said about you being a goddess back in Africa"

Kurt immediately regretted his words, as he watched Ororo's smile fade, and her face turn blank as her eyes misted over. Kurt had clearly overstepped his boundary, but before he could rectify it, Ororo spoke.

"That was a long time ago", she said voice far away in remembrance, "I was only a child", she whispered, "I didn't understand". She closed her eyes, determine not to cry in front of Kurt, she turned away from him. Head bowed she pretended to examine the cross. But Kurt was not stupid and could tell he had some how managed to upset her. In his concern for her he forgot all about being shy, and stepped up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Ororo felt this but did not turn around, because her hold on the tears had managed to slip, and they were now silently rolling down her cheeks. Kurt racked his brain for the right words to say, but before he could Ororo spoke.

"You probably think less of me because of that, don't you? Being a false God", she said meekly, suppressing a sob as best she could.

Kurt had to see her face now, he could tell from her voice that she was close to crying. So tightening his grip her turned her gently so she could face him, he felt he heart break at the tears falling from her eyes. Forgetting everything, Kurt lifted his hand up brushing away the tears. "Oh, Liebe", he whispered, brushing her soft hair back from her face, "I could never think less of you".

With that said he pulled her into a gently hold, soothing her hair as he embraced her. they stayed like that for quite sometime, in which both managed to return to their normal state, but neither it seamed wanted to break the hold. Sniffing slightly, Ororo lifted her head slightly. "You called me liebe", she stated. She leaned back further, so she could meet his eyes. And they did meat for a short while, until Kurt glanced away, and released his hold on her. He was surprised when Ororo did not do the same. "I know what it means", she stated softly. Kurt turned his face away from hers. He also knew what he had said. Ororo slowly released Kurt, but did not step back from their close proximity. "Did you mean it?", she asked, trying to meet his adverted eyes.

Kurt was silent for a moment, painfully aware of how close they were. Finally he turned to face her, "Do you want me to mean it?", he asked softly.

Bridging the small gap between them, she brought their bodies closer, so that their chest were touching. She reached up to his face, tracing one of his scars tenderly. She could feel Kurt's heart pounding inside his chest, as she did this. "Yes", she breathed. Her fingers left the scar, and she began to gently run her fingers around the outside of his Elvin ear. She took pleasure, as his whole body shuddered, under her ministrations. "Did you mean it?", she asked again.

Kurt who was fast loosing his ability to speak, closed his eyes as she continued to caress one of his most receptive body parts. He had never been touched like this before, and he was shocked at how much it was affecting him. "Yes", he breathed, now completely absorbed in the feeling she was creating.

Ororo smiled at his far-gone, dreamy tone. She leaned in closely to the ear that was under her treatment. "The feelings mutual", she whispered, letting her breath wash over his ear. She was surprised as he responded by making a sound that was a cross between a growl and a purr. The sound was very stimulating for Ororo, and she couldn't help but release one of her own shudders.

This seamed to snap Kurt out of his dream like trance, and he stepped back away from Ororo.

The disappointment was clear on her face, as Kurt finally brought his eyes to hers. "I don't think you realise what you are saying", he said meekly, "given time I'm sure you will regret ever saying that to creature like me", he said sadly gesturing to himself.

"No I don't think I will", Ororo said frankly, she was surprised at how little self-confidence he had, was it so hard for him to believe that some one could love him other then god.

Kurt turned his back to her suddenly, facing the same cross she had before hand "I think you should leave before you say something you will regret", he said bowing his head, as his tail swung slightly.

Oh no, Ororo was not leaving him like this. If she did she would truly regret it, and she knew that. Ororo knew the time to be shy and timid was over, she was going to have to be bold to prove that she did feel strongly about him. Working on her instincts, she reached out grabbing his tail in mid swing. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I care for you? If truth be told, I find you incredibly attractive, your looks may be alien to others, but I think you one of the most beautiful people I have ever meet, in both body and sole, I said once that I had faith in you, the least you could do it have faith in my words, and believe me when I say I'm falling in love with you"

She ran her fingers over the spade of his tail, surprised when he gasped at the sensation. Becoming bold she grasped his tail firmly, and ran her hand up it until she reached the base of his spine. Now she was certainly not ready for his reaction, as he quickly turned grabbing her by the arms and pulling her close against him. Ororo looked in his eyes and was surprised at the sudden change, his eyes now appeared to glazed and wild. Ororo could feel her knees give under the heated gaze. "It is perhaps best that you don't do that", he panted.

They stayed lock in the stare for a while, until Storm eventually unable to take it any more, had to ask the question that she had been pondering for many days now, "Don't you want me?" she said barley above a whisper.

Kurt slowly closed his eyes and released her. "Yes I want you, I want you more then I have ever wanted anything in life, and that scares me. You are so beautiful, I just find it hard to believe that you want me as much as I want you", he said all this with his eyes closed, as if it helped with expressing himself.

It was all Ororo needed, she stepped closer to him once more bringing their bodies so close that they almost touched. Kurt's eyes continued to remain closed, as she gently placed her hands behind his neck, slowly bring his head down to meet hers. She paused her lips hovering just above his, "Has anyone ever really kissed you before?", she breathed letting her breath wash over his lips.

"Nein", Kurt answered, knowing what was coming, but unable to find the curage to open his eyes.

"Do you want me to kiss you?", she asked knowing full well that she was drawing this out, but she wanted to be sure that he wanted this.

"Nein", he answered.

Ororo could feel her heart break, she released her hold from around his neck, and went to step back to find that she couldn't. Shocked she looked down, only to find Kurt's tail wrapped firmly around her waist. Her gaze shifted from his tail, as Kurt brought his hands up to cup her face, and direct her gaze back to him.

"I want to be the one that kisses you"

Ororo froze, did she just hear correctly. He wanted to make the first move. But her ears hadn't been deceiving her. Kurt brought his lips to hers, brushing them slightly over hers. Ororo closed her eyes it was the lightest, yet the most meaningful kiss she had ever had. Kurt broke the kiss, backing away slightly. Ororo opened her eyes slowly, as a smile spread across her face. Kurt couldn't help but smile himself.

Ororo placed her hands on his chest running them down his front she leaned in once more. "Now it's my turn". Ororo made their lips meet once more. Running her tongue over his lips silently asking for entrance. When he did not respond, Ororo let out a growl of her own, biting his bottom lip. Kurt gasped at this, and Taking full advantage of the situation she quickly deepened the kiss. Kurt slowly started to respond, bringing his tongue to meet hers. Upon this Ororo increased the intensity of the kiss bringing her hands to his head so that her fingers could intertwine with his hair. Kurt's hands did the same, becoming hopelessly tangled in her snowy locks. Ororo ran her tongue over his pointed teeth, not afraid of their sharpness. She let out a moan as Kurt's tail tightened it's hold on her, bring their bodies flush against one another. Ororo broke the kiss, only to start delivering butterfly kisses down his scared neck. She smiled as she felt his racing pulse thundering against her lips. Overcome with the moment, Kurt let out what Ororo assumed was a purr. Untangling her hands from his hair she ran her then down his front once more, feeling tight muscles just underneath the fabric of his shirt. She quickly found the hem of it, slipping her hands underneath. She delighted in the feeling of his smooth and scared flesh under her fingers, she found her self wondering just how far the scars went. Kurt freed his hands from her hair, and brought them to her face. Ororo stoped showering him with kisses as he gently brought her lips back to his. Ororo happily complied with his wish kissing him back passionately. Kurt broke the kiss, and unwound his tail from her waist.

"Liebe, we should stop before we go any further", he said eyes slightly glazed.

"Yes, I think we should if you want to remain a virgin", Ororo panted equally effected as Kurt.

A silence fell between the two as their heart beats and breathing returned to normal. "So, I guess this makes you my boyfriend", she smiled.

"I defiantly think zat we are at least dat", Kurt said, accent thick.

Ororo giggled suddenly "The children are going to love this. I'm going to look forward to finding the little cartoons they draw".

Kurt also smiled, "Just don't forget to show them to me when you do"

(The end)


End file.
